<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(don't) listen to your friends *ART* by DiamondSketcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214637">(don't) listen to your friends *ART*</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondSketcher/pseuds/DiamondSketcher'>DiamondSketcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AWRBB2020, Android Whump Reverse Big Bang (Detroit: Become Human), Android Whump Reverse Big Bang 2020, Digital Art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondSketcher/pseuds/DiamondSketcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the artwork for stray_dog_sick 's AWRBB fic "(don't) listen to your friends"</p><p>Go check it out!</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211970</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Android Whump Reverse Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(don't) listen to your friends *ART*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_dog_sick/gifts">stray_dog_sick</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the artwork for stray_dog_sick 's AWRBB fic "(don't) listen to your friends"</p><p>Go check it out!</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211970</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

</p><p>

</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can be found on Instagram as @solisketchy and tumblr as @solisiel</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>